


[podfic] sure do make an easy target

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spencer is oblivious, Ryan is reckless, and Brendon is joining the navy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] sure do make an easy target

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sure Do Make An Easy Target](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281669) by [TheWrongKindOfPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC). 



> Music used is from Take a Bow by Greg Laswell.

  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?fqkk490tfchcpma)  
[download at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sure-do-make-easy-target)  
mp3 / 33:33 / 30.7MB


End file.
